Structural cells for under hardscapes that support a compressive load have been used for a number of years now. Art products are typically plastic mouldings using spaced apart legs and a base, top or other retraining structure to align the legs. The legs take up compressive loading on the cell allowing the void space inside the cell to be used for applications such as tree root growth in uncompacted soil or, water reservoir use where the void space is used to capture and retain storm water. There can also be other uses for structural cells or matrices using the structural cells where void space is needed in order to fill a volume and where some degree of structural strength and integrity is required—one example might be in the construction of roadside berms where structural cell matrices may provide an alternative to transporting and delivery of significant volumes of infill.
One drawback of existing designs may be complexity. Another drawback may be in cost. A further drawback may be in structural strength achieved from plastic. Another drawback may be a perceived lack of structural capability in civil and structural applications from a material like plastic. A further drawback may be that of plastic deflection whereby plastic art cells may move elastically when placed under load which is an issue when brittle or non-elastic materials are coupled with the cells and matrices.
The structural cells, matrices and methods of assembly described herein attempt to address at least some of the above drawbacks or at least provide the public with a choice.
Further aspects and advantages of the structural cells, matrices and methods of assembly will become apparent from the ensuing description that is given by way of example only.